The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to measurements using earphone output speakers and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to temperature, biometric and/or acoustic measurements from an electro-acoustic output transducer of an earphone.
Physiological and environmental measurements may be performed by dedicated devices or by adding special sensors to accessory devices of client terminals. For example, glass analog and/or electronic digital thermometers are used for body temperature measurements. The device may be designed to measure body temperature from skin contact, or through the ear canal using infrared heat emission sensors. For example, special temperature sensors have been added to earphones for measuring temperature on a Smartphone while listening to music or participating in a voice call.
Personal use pulse rate monitors use pulse sensors and dedicated electronics to measure pulse rate when needed, or continually during exercise. The dedicated pulse rate sensors may be incorporated into chest bands, wrist bands, and earphones.
During voice conversations on cellular and/or cordless phones, a microphone is used to measure the voice signal of a participant in the call, and the signal is sent in real time to the other participant. An additional microphone may be used to reduce the background and/or Gaussian noise from the voice signal.
Earphones for mobile devices contain dedicated electro-acoustic output transducers, also referred to as earphone output speakers, to play music and/or voice signals from remote participants.